Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141 is a multinational special forces group comprised of members from the United Kingdom, United States, Canada and Australia. The operatives within Task Force 141 are probably from a number of Special Forces units including: the British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment (Soap, Ghost, Price and possibly Roach), the Royal Marines Special Boat Service (possibly Roach), the Navy SEALs, US Army Rangers, Delta Force, United States Marine Corps, the Canadian Joint Task Force 2 and the Australian Special Air Service Regiment (possibly Rook). Task Force 141 is based on such multinational special operations groups such as TF 121, TF 145, and TF 6-26, which in real life are mainly noted for operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Deployment *Tian Shan mountain range of Kazakhstan *Afghanistan desert *Siberia *A Soviet-Era Gulag *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Members Prominent Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of Task Force 141. *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Captain John Price - Specialist of Task Force 141 and CO (Commanding Officer) of Soap MacTavish and Roach when they are playable characters in some points of the game. *Sgt. Simon "Ghost" Riley aka "Silent Killer" - The Techincal specialist for Task Force 141, and is British. *Nikolai - Part of Sgt. Kamarov's old Russian Loyalist group from Call of Duty 4. Helps the Task Force personally or is part of the Task Force on several ocassions. *Pfc. Joseph Allen - A U.S. Army Ranger from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment recently hand-picked by Shepherd to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. *Lt. General Shepherd- He is an Army Ranger officer who sends Joseph Allen on a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalists. He appears to command the American forces that are members of the Task Force. Other Members .]] *Royce- Who dies in Takedown. He is Canadian. *Meat- Dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown. He is most likely Australian, as he has an Australian flag on his hat, but also has a Canadian flag on his back, in CoD canon either Meat has dual nationality, picked up a random vest/hat or in technical terms is a misdevelopment by Infinity Ward. *Worm - Seen in The Gulag. Was evacuated on the SPIE rope. * Preacher - The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Rocket- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Doc - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Druid - Seen in The Gulag. * Yankee - Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest. * Kojak - Seen in The Gulag. * Zach- Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Neptune - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Avatar - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Scarecrow - Seen helping Roach during the House Defense, despite being American, he wears British flag patches. Dies in House Defense. * Midnight - He helps Captain Price and Captain MacTavish in Contingency. * Cruncher * Rooster - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and The Gulag. * Rook - Seen in The Enemy of My Enemy. An Australian, he is killed while driving Soap and Price to the plane. * Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Utah - Seen in The Gulag. * Hazard - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Coma - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, and Loose Ends. * Exxon - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Reaper - Seen in the Gulag * Peasant - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Pieces - Seen in Hornet's Nest. * Jester - Seen in The Gulag. * Ogre - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Angel - Seen in The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday, and The Gulag. * Robot - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Coffin - Seen in mission Gulag. * Boxer - Seen in The Gulag. * Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. * Apex - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Ozone - Seen in Loose Ends. He is Canadian. * Toad - He is a sniper seen in Loose Ends. * Archer - He is a sniper seen in Loose Ends, he is British * Gator- Seen in Hornet's Nest. Possibly Australian or American judging by the nickname. * Cypher- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Cyclops- Seen in Contingency * Boomer - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Chemist - Seen in The Gulag. * Bishop - Seen in The Gulag. * Nomad - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Bearcat - Seen in The Gulag. * Sandman - Seen in The Gulag. * Neon - Seen in The Gulag. * Mamba - Seen in The Gulag. * Klepto - Seen in The Gulag. * Twister - Seen in The Gulag, Contigency and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. * Sparrow - Seen in Loose Ends. * Hitman * Cannibal * Zero - Seen in The Gulag Equipment * M4 * SCAR * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 * M9 Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. This would also explain the mission "Mile High Club". Both Price's and what appears to be Gaz's voice speak. Since Price returns and Craig Fairbrass did Ghost's voice it can be assumed that this was a Task Force 141 operation and the player is Soap. At some point Price will have been captured and Soap will have been promoted. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued. *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost. *Task Force 141's number changes depending on who is leading the team at the moment, be it SAS, Rangers, etc. It is unknown what other aliases it has gone through. *Whilst the British, Americans and Australians have their flags in their colours and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white. *Robert Bowling, in an Australian gamer mag interview (Playstation), stated that "it's a special ops thing to give everyone stupid names." This was referring to the short lived character Meat. *Task Force 141 have been referred to the "redshirts" of Modern Warfare, a reference to Star Trek in which characters dressed in redshirts would appear for the only purpose of being killed off so no main characters had to, this is because of the amount of TF141 members that randomly appear only to be killed all the time. However this is due mostly to all enemies and allies having the same AI, only different weapons and health. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2